Mesumnya Temeku
by SasuFemNaru Lovers
Summary: SasuFemNaru, Berawal dari Sasuke yang menunggu Naruto yang dihukum pada saat pulang sekolah dan terjebak kemacetan ditengah perjalanan pulang. Hal itu membuat Sasuke kesal, namun kekesalannya terbayarkan dengan kenikamatan. Lemon, Mature Content.. :v


Hehehe,,, iseng-iseng buat fic lemon, tapi gak tahu apa lemonnya terasa atau tidak. Yang pasti semoga para readers menyukainya. Gomen belum bisa membuat fic yang bagus, karena masih dalam proses belajar. Jangan lupa reviewnya yah...

**Mesumnya Temeku**

**Pair: SasuFemNaru**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: Lemon, OOC, typo, GS (gender switch), gaje, alur berantakan, dll**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi dari tadi, jam sudah menunjukkan 16.30 pm. Kini sekolah sudah tampak sepi di karenakan semua siswa-siswi Konoha High School sudah berhamburan untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing. Tapi di koridor sekolah seorang pemuda berambut raven mencuat melawan gravitasi dan bermata onix kelam sedang berdiri sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya kedinding, yah pemuda itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dilihat dari gerak-geriknya dia seperti menunggu seseorang. Dan sekitar 15 menit dia berdiri disana orang yang ditunggu datang juga.

"Gomen Suke, membuatmu menunggu lama" sapa seorang gadis manis berambut pirang cerah dikuncir dua dan berkulit tan eksotis, Uzumaki Naruto nama gadis tersebut.

"Hn, kenapa kau lama sekali dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Huh, jangan panggil aku dobe, aku punya nama teme. Oyah tadi aku lupa membawa PR Matematika, jadi aku dihukum Kakashi sensei membersihkan kelas setelah jam pulang" kata Naruto sedikit cemberut.

"Hm,, kau benar-benar dobe" ejek Sasuke sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Berhenti mengejekku, kau menyembalkan teme pantat ayam" ngomel Naruto marah, sedangkatn Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendapati dobenya sedang marah, karena menurutnya sangat lucu jika gadisnya sedang marah seperti ini.

"Hn, ayo pulang" ajak Sasuke sambil menggengam tangan Naruto lembut. Sedangkan Naruto yang awalnya menampilkan wajah kesal jadi blushing berat diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sasuke.

Hm, kalian pasti bertanya kenapa Sasuke mau capek-capek nunggu Naruto, yah karena Naruto adalah kekasihnya, mereka baru jadian 2 bulan yang lalu. Sebenarnya mereka sudah lama saling mengenal sejak kelas 1 di KHS, awal pertemuan mereka dipenuhi dengan pertengkaran, tapi entah kenapa seiring berjalannya waktu cinta tumbuh diantara mereka. Saat Sasuke menembaknya, Naruto langsung menerimanya tanpa syarat. Sungguh romantis bukan, oke itu tidak penting.

Naruto merupakan anak yatim piatu, dia sudah ditinggalkan kedua orang tuanya sejak kecil, kedua orang tuanya Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina meninggal saat bis yang mereka tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan. Naruto yang sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa akhirnya di titipkan kepanti asuhan, dibesarkan oleh panti asuhan dan di sekolahkan dengan biaya ditanggung oleh pemerintah sampai sekarang.

Sedangkan Sasuke merupakan anak dari klan paling terpandang di Jepang, yaitu Uchiha. Bagaimana tidak, klan Uchiha mempunyai perusahaan terbesar di Jepang, yaitu Sharingan Corp yang bergerak di bidang elektronik dan dipimpin oleh Fugaku Uchiha ayah Sasuke, jadi jangan heran jika menemukan banyak barang elektronik dengan logo 3 tanda koma melingkar, seperti televisi, dvd, telpon genggam, laptop dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi Sasuke tidak pernah manja akan kekayaan harta keluarganya, buktinya dia memilih untuk tinggal sendiri di apartemen, dengan alasan ingin hidup mandiri. Sasuke juga mempunyai seorang kakak bernama Uchiha Itachi dan ibu bernama Uchiha Mikoto.

Setelah usianya 16 tahun, Naruto memutuskan untuk keluar dari panti asuhan dan tinggal di apartemen sederhana sambil bekerja part time. Namun sejak dia berpacaran dengan Sasuke, Sasuke memintanya untuk tinggal di apartemennya dan memberhentikan naruto dari kerja part timenya. Tapi jangan salah loh, walaupun tinggal satu apartemen, mereka belum pernah melakukan hal yang macam", karena mereka tidur di kamar yang berbeda sebab apartemen Sasuke cukup besar dan banyak kamar. Tapi Sasuke sering menahan libidonya saat membangunkan Naruto, dikarenakan Naruto sering tidur dengan tidak elitnya sehingga baju yang dikenakannya sedikit longgar menampilkan belahan payudaranya yang menggoda.

Back To Story

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan dalam diam menuju parkiran, setelah sampai Sasuke lalu memasuki mobilnya di ikuti Naruto dan duduk disebelah Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya, di perjalanan hanya keheningan yang tercipta. Naruto yang tidak tahan akhirnya membuka suara.

"Ne Suke"

"Hn"

"Kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi, apa kau marah?"

"Hn,, Tidak, hanya sedikit lelah menunggumu"

"Gomen, aku janji tidak akan lupa membawa PR lagi"

"Hn"

Setelah itu keheningan terjadi lagi, tidak ada yang ingin membuka suara, keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing2. Mobil Sasuke terus melaju untuk cepat sampai ke apartemennya, karena dia ingin segera mengistirahatkan badannya yang sedikit lelah, namun kesialan melanda mereka berdua, saat sampai di pusat kota Tokyo, disana terjadi kemacetan yang sangat panjang, yah dikarenakan hari sudah menjelang sore. Para pekerja kantoran sudah berbondong-bondong pulang, sehingga sering terjadi kemacetan.

"Sial, kenapa harus macet dan ini semua karena kau dobe"

"Eh, kenapa karena aku?"

"Heh, dasar dobe, ini karena kau di hukum tidak membawa PR mu, kita jadi terlambat pulang dan harus terjebak kemacetan seperti ini"

"T-tapi, aku kan sudah minta maaf Suke"

"Maaf saja tidak cukup dobe"

Setelah ngomel pada dobenya, Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Moodnya jadi kurang baik, di karenakan terjebak kemacetan. Naruto yang mengetahui kekasihnya sedang kesal, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyapa Sasuke.

"Suke"

"Sasuke"

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Hn"

Naruto kemudian menghela nafas sejenak, lalu menggeser posisi duduknya untuk mendekati ke Sasuke lalu menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu Sasuke.

"Suke, aku minta maaf, lain kali aku janji untuk tidak lupa membawa PR lagi. Aku mohon jangan marah lagi yah, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta"

Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung menoleh, mood buruknya jadi hilang begitu saja. Dalam hati dia menyeringai, "apapun yang kuminta?, bagus" batinnya menyeringai.

"Hn,, Benarkah?"

"Iya, Sasu-teme menyebalkan"

"Hn, Baiklah"

Setelah menunggu 20 mnt, akhirnya lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi hijau, lalu Sasuke kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Hanya butuh 10 menit untuk sampai di apartemennya, mereka kemudian duduk di sofa untuk menghilangkan penat. Hening, tidak ada yang membuka suara, hingga akhirnya Sasuke membuka suara..

"Hn, Dobe aku ingin menagi janjimu"

"Eh, janji apa?"

"Seperti yang kau katakan di mobil tadi, apapun yang kuminta akan kau berikan"

"Lalu kau ingin minta apa"?

"Aku ingin jataku"?

"Jatah?,, jatah apa teme, kau membuatku bingung"

"Hahh,,,, kau benar-benar dobe" kemudian Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Naruto dan berbisik seraya menjilat cuping Naruto sensual.

"Aku ingin kehangatan tubuhmu dobe-chan"

Naruto membelalakan matanya saat mendengar bisikan Sasuke. Dia kaget, tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke menginginkan permintaan itu, sedangkan Sasuke semakin menyeringai...

"T-tapi, kita kan belum menikah Suke dan aku bisa hamil, kita tidak boleh melakukannya"

"Terlalu lama kalau menunggu nikah dobe, aku janji aku akan bertanggung jawab".

"T-tapi, ak_ hmppp,,,,

Ucapan Naruto terhenti saat Sasuke langsung membungkam bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya, Naruto yang awalnya kaget akan ciuman tiba-tiba Sasuke akhirnya mulai menikmatinya dan pelahan memejamkan matanya. Kedua tangannya ia kalungkan keleher Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyadari Naruto sudah menikmati ciumannya, mulai melesakkan lidahnya untuk masuk kemulut Naruto, namun Naruto belum membuka mulutnya. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk menggigit bibir bawah Naruto pelan. Naruto yang kaget refleks membuka mulutnya saat Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sasuke yang mendapatkan kesempatan itu langsung memasuki lidahnya kemulut Naruto, menginvasi apa yang ada di mulutnya, kemudian mengaitkan lidah gadisnya dengan lidahnya dan menghisapnya. Perlahan tapi pasti Naruto mulai hanyut akan ciuman panas Sasuke, dia pun mulai membalas lumatan Sasuke pada bibirnya, saling melumat dan menghisap. Saliva mereka semakin menetes di sela-sela ciuman panas mereka.

"Enghh,,,hngh,,,mpph,," erang Naruto di tengah ciuman panas itu, Sasuke yang mendengar erangan gadisnya, semakin bersemangat.

Lama mereka berciuman, namun karena pasokan oksigen sudah semakin menipis di paru-paru keduanya, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk melepaskan ciuman itu.

"puahhh,,,hah,,,hah,,,hah" Naruto bernafas lega, dia menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Sedangkan Sasuke langsung melirik leher gadisnya, detik berikutnya Sasuke langsung menginvasi leher gadisnya, menjilat, menghisap kemudian menggigitnya pelan kemudian menghisapnya untuk memberikan tanda kismark disana.

"He-hentikan Sasuke, ini memalukan" ujar Naruto berusaha menghentikan perlakuan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali, dia terus menginvasi leher gadisnya. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan desahannya, tapi sekuat apapun dia berusaha, desahannya ttp lolos.

"Enghh,,ahh,,emmh,, desah Naruto kelepasan. Sasuke menyeringai mendengarnya, dia tahu gadisnya sudah masuk kedalam permainannya. Sejenak dia melepas hisapannya.

"Apa kau menikmatinya dobe" tanya Sasuke lembut nan sensual..

Naruto tidak menjawabnya, dia hanya menundukkan wajahnya, yah dia malu sekali sekarang. Tapi sejujurnya dia sangat menikmatinya.

Sasuke lalu kembali menyerang leher gadisnya, setelah puas, Sasuke kemudian melepaskan hisapannya dan menatap payudara kekasihnya yang masih di lindungi kemeja sekolahnya, kemudian dia menatap wajah gadisnya yang juga balas menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu, dia menyeringai dan berbisik.

"Kau sangat seksi dobe-chan" bisiknya sensual seraya menjilati cuping gadisnya.

Sedangkan Naruto merinding ngeri, mendapat godaan Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian mulai membuka kancing kemeja sekolah gadisnya, setelah itu dia membuangnya begitu saja. Kemudian dia menatap payudara gadisnya yang masih terbungkus bra, setelah itu dia melepaskan kaitan bra dan membuangnya kesembarang arah. Sekarang tampaklah tubuh bagian atas gadisnya yang begitu menggodanya, dengan kulit tan eksotis, pinggang yang ramping, payudara yang cukup besar dengan dua puting merah muda yang mencuat menantang seolah berkata 'hisaplah aku', membuat Sasuke menelan ludah, betapa indahnya tubuh gadisnya. Sedangkan Naruto pasrah saja dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya, karena nafsu sudah menghilangkan akal sehatnya..

Sasuke kemudian kembali meraup bibir gadisnya, kedua tangannya yang bebas kini telah beralih ke payudara Naruto. Sama seperti tadi saling menghisap dan melumat satu sama lain, namun tangan Sasuke sekarang sudah meremas-remas payudaranya. Membuat tubuh naruto sedikit menggelinjang.

"engghh,,hmppp,, desah Naruto tertahan di sela-sela ciuman panas mereka. Setelah puas berciuman Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kita selesaikan dikamar Naru" ujar Sasuke lembut, Naruto hanya mengangguk saja, lalu Sasuke menggendong Naruto dengan bridal style menuju kamarnya, setelah sampai dia menurunkan tubuh Naruto ketempat tidur dan menindihnya. Diperhatikannya payudara itu lekat-lekat, setelah itu dia lalu menjilat dan menghisap puting payudara kanan gadisnya seperti bayi kehausan, sedangkan tangan kirinya meremas payudara lainnya.

"Ahh,,shhh,,emh,, desah Naruto nikmat, sedangkan Sasuke terus melancarkan serangannya di payudara Naruto, setelah puas dengan payudara kanan, lalu Sasuke beralih ke payudara kirinya, menghisap dan menggigit kecil puting payudara kiri gadisnya yang semakin membuat mengerang nikmat. Tangan kirinya sudah masuk kedalam rok Naruto, menggesek-gesek kemaluan gadisnya yang masih di bungkus celana dalam yang membuat Naruto mendesah nikmat.

"ahh,,ahh,,eng,,hnghh, desah Naruto lagi

Setelah puas dengan menghisap payudara gadisnya, Sasuke lalu melepaskan rok Naruto, lalu membuangnya begitu saja, setelahnya itu dia lalu melepaskan celana dalamnya, sekarang tampaklah vagina Naruto yang begitu menggoda dengan ditumbuhi sedikit bulu, dibelai-belainya vagina Naruto yang semakin membuat gadisnya menggelinjang. Sasuke kemudian melebarkan selangkangan Naruto dan menyiapkan jari tengahnya, perlahan jarinya sudah mulai menusuk-nusuk vagina Naruto, tidak cukup dengan satu jari Sasuke menambahkan 2 jari, memaju mundurkan tangannya dengan tempo cepat, memutarnya membuat naruto semakin mendesah.

"Ahh,,,ahh,,ahh,,sa-su-ahh,,ke,,,mphh,,,

"hn, bagus sebut namaku Naru"

Tempo pergerakan jari Sasuke semakin cepat setelah dirasanya vagina Naruto mulai menjepit jari-jarinya, dia yakin gadisnya sebentar lagi akan klimaks untuk pertama kali.

"ahh,,,ahhh,,ahh,,su,,suke,,,ahh,,a-aku,,,mau,,keluar,,nghhh..

Jemari Sasuke semakin membabi buta saat merasakan vagina Naruto menjepit jarinya kuat, selang beberapa detik Naruto klimaks untuk pertama kalinya.

"Ahhhhhhh,,,sukkeeeee... desah Naruto klimaks. Sasuke lalu melepaskannya jarinya dari vagina Naruto.

"hah,,hah,,hah, nafas Naruto terengah-engah setelah klimaks untuk pertama kalinya. Sedangkan Sasuke lalu menjilat habis cairan Naruto tanpa jijik, lalu kemudian kembali meraup bibirnya gadisnya, lalu melesakkan lidahnya kemulut gadisnya membiarkan gadisnya merasakan cairannya sendiri. Naruto reflek menelan cairannya sendiri, dia merasakan sedikit aneh saat cairannya masuk ke tenggorokannya.

Sasuke kemudian membuka kemejanya dan melepaskan celana panjangnya, setelah itu lalu membuka celana dalamnya. Sekarang tampaklah penis Sasuke yang sudah mengacung tegak. Naruto yang melihat itu membelalakan matanya dan sedikit merona melihat tubuh Sasuke yang begitu sempurna, dengan pinggang ramping perut sixpack dan otot-otot tubuhnya yang berisi menambah kesan maskulin. Dan jangan lupa betapa besar dan panjangnya penis Sasuke, dengan ujungnya seperti helm tentara dan tidak ditumbuhi bulu sedikit pun..

Perlahan Sasuke mendekat kearah Naruto dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Naru aku mulai yah, ini akan sedikit sakit, kau harus bertahan" bisik Sasuke lembut

Naruto hanya menggangguk lemah, dia sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk ini.

Perlahan Sasuke membuka selangkangan Naruto dan mengarahkan penisnya ke vagina Naruto. Dia mulai memasukkan penisnya ke vagina Naruto, sedangkan Naruto menahan nafasya, 'ini pasti akan sakit' pikirnya. Hentakan pertama sudah masuk sedikit, Hentakan kedua Sasuke merasakan seperti ada yang menghalangi penisnya, Hentakan ketiga masuklah penis Sasuke dengan robeknya selaput darah Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto berteriak kesakitan..

"Ahhhhkkkk,,,Suke. pekik Naruto kesakitan. Anak sungai sudah terbentuk di pelupuk matanya. Perlahan airmatanya pun berlinang. Sasuke yang tak tega melihatnya lalu berujar lembut.

"Ini akan baik-baik saja tenanglah"

Selang beberapa detik mengalirlah darah dari vagina Naruto. Sasuke lalu mendiamkan penisnya beberapa menit, memberikan waktu untuk Naruto meredakan rasa sakitnya. Setelah yakin Naruto sudah tidak merasakan sakit, dia pun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dengan pelan. Perlahan tapi pasti pergerakkannya sudah sedikit cepat. Begitu juga Naruto rasa sakit yang ada di vaginanya perlahan berubah menjadi nikmat..

"Ouchh,,,lubangmu,, sempit,, dan,, nikmat,,Naru,, desah Sasuke keenakan

"Ahh,,ahhh,,ahhh,,su-suke,,mhhp,,ahh. desah Naruto tak kalah panasnya.

Perrgerakan Sasuke semakin cepat saat dia merasakan vagina Naruto menjepit kejantanannya. Merasakan nikmat yang belum pernah dia rasakan.

Desahan dan bunyi kedua organ intim yang menyatu menghiasi kamar tersebut. Mereka cukup lama berada di posisi ini. Setelah di rasa cukup. Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengganti posisi.

"Naru kita ganti posisi" perintah Sasuke, Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Kini posisi Naruto menjadi duduk di pangkuan Sasuke dan saling berhadapan, perlahan dia mulai mengarahkan kejantanan Sasuke ke vaginanya, lalu setelah di yakin telah masuk, dia mulai menggoyang-goyangkan bokongnya naik turun..

"Ahh,,ahhh,,ahhh,,ahh,,nghh,,,sukee...hgnhh..

"Shhhh,,,lubangmu,,benar-benar,,,nikmat,,,Naru,,,,

Sasuke juga tidak tinggal diam dia kemudian melumat bibir gadisnya. Membuat naruto mendesah tertahan di sela-sela lumatan panas itu.

"Enghh,,,hmpphh,,mhnn,,,

Mereka kemudian mengganti posisi lagi,yaitu posisi doggy style dengan posisi Naruto tengkurak dengan tubuh ditopang oleh kedua kaki dan tangannya, memperlihatkan vagina dan bokongnya secara jelas. Tanpa membuang waktu Sasuke mengarahkan dan melesakkan kejantanannya ke vagina Naruto. Pergerakan Sasuke awalnya yang agak pelan menjadi semakin cepat tatkala ia merasakan vagina Naruto menjepit kejantanannya, memberikan rasa yang lebih nikmat dibandingkan posisi" sebelumnya. Dengan pergerakan Sasuke yang semakin cepat naruto terus mendesah keenakan, selang beberapa menit puncak dari kegiatan mereka berdua hampir sampai..

"ahh,,ahh,,enghh,,akuhh,,ahh,,mau,,keluar,,sukehhh,,,

"ukhhh,,,aku,,juga,,Naru,,

Sodokan Sasuke semakin brutal saat iya merasakan kejantanannya berkedut, juga vagina Naruto yang semakin menjepit kejantanannya..

keluar

masuk

keluar

masuk

Dan,,,

OUWHH,,,NARUTOOO,,

AHHHHH,,,SASUKEEE,,,,

"croottt,,,,croottt,,,

Keduanya klikmaks bersamaan, cairan itu keluar cukup banyak, sehingga yang tidak tertampungi, menetes dari vagina Naruto dan melumuri kenjantanan Sasuke.

Setelah penyatuan keduanya yang cukup lama, akhirnya mereka sampai pada puncak kenikmatan, yaitu orgasme. Sasuke segera melepaskan kejantanannya dari vagina Naruto dan berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Arigatou Naru" bisik Sasuke lembut dan mengecup sekilas bibir gadisnya.

Naruto tidak membalasnya, dia masih mengatur nafasnya yang masih sedikit terengah-engah. Sesaat keheningan terjadi, namun tidak berlangsung lama karena Naruto membuka suara...

"Sasu-teme"

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu tidak, tadi pada saat kita klimaks kau menyebut namaku, aku sangat menyukainya, itu terdengar lebih seksi"

"Benarkah?"

"Hhm"

"Berarti kau sama saja denganku"

"Apa itu?"

"Mesum"

"Kyaaa, aku tidak mesum teme, kau yang menggodaku duluan"

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan?"

"T-tidak,,, Oyah tapi tadi kau mengeluarkanyya didalam, bagaimana kalau aku hamil.

"Kita akan menikah, setelah itu kita bisa melakukannya setiap hari, bagaimana, hm?"

Naruto membelalakkan matanya dan wajahnya juga memerah mendengar perkataan Sasuke, membayangkannya saja dia sudah merinding, karena Sasuke,,,errr sedikit kasar saat melakukannya tadi,, Namun dia segera tersadar dan berteriak.

"TIDAKKK,,DASAR TEME MESUM,,,,

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar teriakan gadisnya, dia sengat senang menggoda gadisnya. Setelah bercinta cukup lama dan melelahkan, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menuju dunia mimpi,,,

~~END~~


End file.
